The Force and Four Element
by epixScott1
Summary: Before Korra goes to Republic City, a strange object that crashes land in the South Pole and turns out to be Space Pod inside is a new Jedi escaping order 66, and he now must live on a new planet how will this effect Korra.


In the snowy country of South Pole, everything was peaceful as many of the water tribespeople were doing their usual routine like trading with other water tribes or people from the fire and earth kingdom. There is a little girl playing hide and seek with her older brother and their friends near the market as their parents work.

"Tolang is never going to find me in here," thought the little girl as she hides inside an Igloo with a bunch Penguins surrounding it

Then the girl heard footsteps, and she quickly became quiet, thinking it was her brother and her friends, but it was one of the water tribe soldiers who looked inside the Igloo.

"Kid get out of the Igloo," said the soldier

"But it is my hiding space," said the little girl

"Out now!" the soldier said in a stern voice

The little girl crawls out of the Igloo, and she gets touched by an older boy that is her brother with one girl and one boy behind him.

"Found you Mezozi," said Tolang

"That's not fair the soldier kick me out of my hiding spot," said Mezozi

"Too bad you still lost," and Mezozi puffs in frustration

"What game do you guys want to play next," said the older girl

"I don't know Tai, but it has to be something more fun then hide and seek," said the older boy

"How about a snowball fight Fa?" said Mezozi

"Good idea Mezozi," said Tolang

"And I know the perfect place to do it," said Tai

The four kids go a bit further from the market and are next near large snowy hills, and a frozen body of water Mezozi looks frightened.

"Do you guys think this is too far from the market," said Mezozi

"Don't worry Mezozi nothing dangerous is out here Mezozi," said Fa

"And the only thing is to worry about is the frozen water but that far away from us," said Tolang

"Okay," said Mezozi

"Boy if I were a water bender I would drop massive snow on all of you guys right now," said Tai who grin but that gets wiped away from a snowball, and she turns to Fa who is holding another snowball

"But you don't," said Fa who about to throw another snowball gets in the head by another snowball from Toland

Then a massive snowball fight happens to four kids that lasted for a good hour with snow and wet marks on their clothes hair. When Mezozi was about to dump load snow over her brother's head, she saw something far in the air that got her staring.

"What wrong Mezozi?" said Tai

"I think a meteor is coming toward us," said Mezozi pointing at the sky

The three older kids look at what Mezozi seeing there was a large gray object coming down, and they quickly runway from it crash land away back to the market, and they see it object crash right into the snowy hill.

"Woah," said Mezozi

Many of the people in the market panicking are attacked by pirates or some military force from another kingdom. However, far away is two White Lotus members who notice the object crash while they were taking a walk, and they head toward it with some cation. When they came near the object, it was meta they have never seen with lots of burn marks around it.

"What it could it be?" said one of the White Lotuses

"No idea we should tell the others about this maybe they got some ideas about it," said the other one

Then a door opens from the top of the object, and a person steps out from it and stands on top of the object, and the White Lotus members were taken aback by the person coming out of the object. A person is a young man around the age of 17; he is medium height, has jet black Textured Crop haircut, blue eyes, and a scar over his right eye. The young man is wearing strange clothing. It includes a sizable brown robe with a hoodie attached to it, and it goes down to his ankle. He is also wearing a white, black, and brown tunic, with a black belt, dark brown pants, black boot, silver goggles around his neck, and silver necklace.

The young men look down at the White Lotus member and said "I'm guessing I'm not on the planet Tatooine,"

"Who are you," said one of the White lotus member

"Am I Jedi of course," the young men smile


End file.
